Tears
by Yuri18 y Tsuki500
Summary: Minato's reaction to Junpei blaming him for Nyx's arrival. Is he really as cold as he seems? Will someone realize how he really feels? Oneshot, please read and review.


Tears

**A/N: Hi I'm Tsuki500, I know that I should be writing another version of End of a journey, Start of a new one, but to be honest everytime I try to write something I end up sitting in front of my sis's computer and I have no idea of what to write... so I decided to write this little oneshot that's been in my mind for a while now, hope you like it.**

**Tsuki500: Akihiko-senpai could you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Akihiko: Shouldn't you be the one to do it?**

**Tsuki500: Yeah, but I like it better when someone else does the disclaimers for me :3**

**Come on, pretty please? :3 or I'll tell Mitsuru-senpai about what happened during the school trip to Kyoto *evil smile* I'm sure she will have something to say about that...**

**Akihiko: Alright I'll do it! Tsuki500 doesn't own Persona 3 or it's charaters...**

**Tsuki500: Great! Now on with the story!**

He said that it was my fault... I know he didn't really mean it but he said it... and now I just can't get it out of my mind... is all of this happening because of me...? It would have been better for everyone if I had never come here...

I let out a sigh, I'm in my room right now, no one can see me, I don't have to hide my feelings... I don't show it but I'm as scared as they are, I just don't want them to get worried about me, I'm supposed to be the person they can rely on... but I never thought Junpei would say something like that... maybe he didn't think it would affect me this much.

I clench my fists as I feel tears welling up in my eyes, my fear and sadness turns into anger and I start crying in silence, then for a brief moment I don't feel anything... but when I hear my friend's words again in my mind I can't help but to feel... pain... it hurts so much... even breathing is hard now... it feels like a weight in my chest...

Just the thought of all of this being my fault makes feel this way...?

I can hear someone knocking on my door, but I can't answer right now... this pain is just unbereable... I can't breath... someone please help me...

I don't know when he entered but I feel someone beside me... when did I end up in the floor anyways? I didn't realized until now...

"Minato! What's wrong!?" he asks, his voice sounds worried, it's Akihiko-senpai.

He helps me stand and is saying something but to be honest I'm not listening... it still hurts, but for some reason I feel more calmed now that he's here, maybe it's because I'm not alone...? breathing isn't as hard anymore. Senpai helps me sit on the bed and is now standing in front of me.

"Are you alright?" I can see that he's worried, this is what I didn't want to happen... "Minato..." it seems he's at a loss for words.

Without even thinking I end up asking "is it really my fault...?" my voice trembles and I still have a hard time breathing.

He seemed surprised when he heard me but now he's looking at me with a worried face and... is he... sad...?

"It's not your fault, Junpei didn't mean that. Try to calm down"

"I know it's not my fault... I know that..." do I? Do I really think that this isn't my fault...?

"Stop that" he said interrupting my thoughts.

"What?"

"You're always hiding your feelings, none of us ever knows what your thinking"

"I... I just don't want you to get worried about me!" I yelled at him, I couldn't help it, I lower my voice "You all already have enough problems of your own to go around having to listen to mine..."

"Yeah, we do have our own problems, everyone has them..." he was looking at the floor but now he looks at me "but that doesn't mean we can't listen to yours and try to help you, we're all on the same boat here" senpai finishes smiling, he sits next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

I can't help crying in silence... I decide to let it all out, maybe I'll feel better afterwards... maybe then this pain in my chest will go away and I'll be able to breath calmly again...

I cry until I run out of tears, he's still there sitting next to me with his hand on my shoulder without saying a word.

Tonight I found a brother-like figure in Akihiko-senpai... all that weight in my chest has lifted, I think that now I'll be able to think things through and come up with a decision regarding New years eve, whatever my choice will be I don't think I'll regret it...

End.

**Tsuki500: So this was it, you liked it? You hated it? If you hated it please don't say anything... buuuut if you did like it leave me a review 'kay? **

**To be honest all I wanted was to show a diferent side of Minato than the one most people write about, I wanted to make him more human, I'm sure that what Junpei said must've affected him so that's how this oneshot came to my mind.**

**By the way, sorry if Akihiko seemed out of character.**

**Bye!**


End file.
